At present, manufacturers tend to expand a viewable angle of a display device, to achieve content display of a wide viewable angle, so as to be convenient for a plurality of users to share and view the display content of the display device from different angles. However, when the display content contains private information, the user does not want the private information to be peeped by others. In that case, the wide viewable angle display effect of the display device cannot satisfy demand of the user at this time.
In the related art, the display device includes a display panel and a parallax barrier located on a light exiting surface of the display panel. The display device is further provided with a front camera. The display device detects position change of user pupil by the front camera, and adjusts the display content of the display device, such that the viewable angle of the display content can be limited by the parallax barrier, to ensure that the display content cannot be viewed within a certain range of angles.
During implementation of the present disclosure, the inventors have found that at least following problems exist in the related art:
at present, a direction for privacy protection by the parallax barrier is a fixed direction, so the reliability of privacy protection is low.